In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol, D2D communication has been standardized. Resource allocation for D2D communication may be implemented in the two manners. In the first manner, network equipment allocates transmission resources for D2D communication. This manner is applied to the condition of existence of coverage of a cellular network. In the second manner, the terminal equipment autonomously selects transmission resources. For example, the terminal equipment may randomly select one resource allocation pattern from multiple pre-specified resource allocation resources and determine the transmission resources adopted for D2D communication according to the selected resource allocation pattern. This manner is mainly applied to the condition of no coverage of the cellular network.
With further development of a communication technology, a Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) technology and a Vehicle to X (V2X) technology become research hotspots. In V2X, X may generally refer to any equipment with a wireless receiving and sending capability, for example, but not limited to, a wireless device moving at a low speed, vehicle-mounted equipment moving at a high speed or a network control node with a wireless transmitting and receiving capability. The characteristic of high movement speed of the vehicle-mounted equipment makes the resource allocation manners in a conventional art inapplicable to the V2V technology and the V2X technology. At present, there is yet no technical solution of how to determine transmission resources for D2D communication in the V2V/V2X technology.